


His Most Precious

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: ;D, Darkfic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, onesided woz/sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Woz has always, and will always be there for his master. If only Oma Zi-o would look at him the same way he looks at his beloved uncle.





	His Most Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a nap today and thinking really hard about what I wanted my first writing for the KR fandom to entail.

It had finally happened. 

 

With little to no effort, the prophecy had been fulfilled, and Sougo Tokiwa had become Oma Zi-O, and like any good king, the first thing he did was imprison those who opposed him. 

 

The first to be subdued had been Geiz, the ‘Savior’, after the untimely and horribly gruesome death of his retainer, White Woz. It had been a shame, as his power was unique, even for a Rider, but he had fallen with ease nonetheless. After that, Geiz had been beaten nearly to death and disappeared shortly after, though it was highly likely his whereabouts were in the bowels of Oma Zi-O’s castle. 

 

The pesky Time Jackers had been next, after an attempt on the Kings life, though their fates weren’t as kind as White Wozs’. 

 

Ever knowledgeable of their powers, the first thing Oma Zi-O did was have them immobilized within one of the dungeons of his castle. The next step had been to create a field around them that would repeat their deaths at exactly the same time, every single day, for the rest of their immortalized lives. 

 

Unfortunately, poor Heure had lost his mind after few months.

 

Luckily for him, Heure was still quite young, so the king had took pity on him and had him released from his sentence, unable to form comprehensive thoughts or actions.Oma Zi-O seemed to appreciate the new found innocence, though, and tended to keep him around much like one would a beloved pet. The poor boy was so far gone, he didn’t even know that it had been Oma Zi-O who had put him in that state to begin with.

 

Still, it was rather amusing to see the two together; Oma Zi-O had even created a special little harness to keep his  pet from wandering off too far. A delicate length of chain of pure gold, inlaid with sapphires.Heure didn’t seem bothered at all by the new attachment, and often pulled on it when he became excited. 

 

Finally, the only other obstacle to get rid of had been Tsukuyomi. She had managed to escape detection some time after the Time Jackers had been dealt with, and hadn’t been seen or heard of in years. 

 

Years. 

 

How many years had it been, though, since Sougo Tokiwa had become Oma Zi-O?

 

Approximately 10 years and 98 days. 

 

Woz could remember every detail down to the last second, but that would be boring calculate. All that really mattered was that Oma Zi-O had ascended the throne at all, though… 

 

It wasn’t as Woz had expected. 

 

He was thrilled, of course. For as long as he could remember, Woz had lived for Oma Zi-O’s awakening, to be his servant, his advisor, and even his-- 

 

But Oma Zi-O, when not enforcing his rule, had a peculiar obsession that Woz would love to squash. 

 

An obsession that hadn’t been put to rest at least once.

 

Junichiro Tokiwa. 

 

Soug-- Oma Zi-O’s uncle.

 

Locked away high in one of the nicest rooms of Oma Zi-O’s estate, the man sat, withheld from the rest of the world for his own  _ safety _ . Woz knew it was more than that, though, because Woz knew everything there ever was to know about the Tokiwa family, and that Junichiro was the only living relative of the king. 

 

Junichiro was the kings most cherished person in the whole world. 

 

Recently, Woz had stopped accompanying the king to meet with his beloved uncle. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

Seeing a fully grown man cry and beg his king to return to normal  _ didn’t _ upset Woz; it just wasn’t high on his list of preferred ways to spend his night. 

 

If only Junichiro were to disappear, then perhaps Sougo would stop paying attention to that rapidly aging and wrinkled old man. 

 

Without Junichiro, surely Sougo would stop with the insistent visits to the specific tower, and instead focus on Woz--

 

Sometimes in the early hours of the morning, when sleep absolutely could not find him, Woz could hear Junichiro’s voice at the back of his mind, his tone frightened and saddened and  _ pleading _ with Oma Zi-O, who only replied back with eerie calm and reassurance. 

 

It didn’t matter what the conversation started as, it always ended the same: Junichiro spread out on  his luxurious bed, mounted by Oma Zi-O and sobbing, no matter how many gentle touches and soft strokes to the cheek Oma Zi-O gave him to try and calm him. 

 

It had been a shock the first time Woz had witnessed it. 

 

Not because they happened to be blood related; it was common for royalty to lay with their relatives, after all. 

 

Not even because it hadn’t been Woz. 

 

But because it had been the first time Oma Zi-O-- no, Sougo, had actually frightened Woz. 

 

Which was preposterous to think of, wasn’t it? This was the ending Woz had worked so hard to achieve; Oma Zi-O had risen, the world had fallen under the demon king. 

 

So why was it that, when watching his king take his crying mess of an uncle and whisper sweet words to soothe, that Woz felt only despair and emptiness? 

 

This  _ was _ what he had wanted. 

 

This was what had wished for. 

 

There was a loud chime throughout the castle. The time was getting late. 

 

Pretty soon, Oma Zi-O’s footsteps would be heard, heading down the corridor and up the spiral steps towards that room where he held his precious person. 

 

Perhaps Woz would bother Heure for a bit, that night. He may have had the comprehension skills of an infant, but sometimes Woz could get him to perform basic little tricks in exchange for sweets. It would help distract the knowledge of where Oma Zi-O was headed, and what he was doing. 

 

It would help distract the fact that soon, Oma Zi-O would be ignoring the pleas of Junichiro in favor of holding him tight and whispering about how they were the only family they had, so they needed to take care of each other. 

 

It would help distract from the slivers of thoughts that some times stabbed into his mind about how  _ wrong _ this was, and that the man up there wasn’t  _ his _ Sougo, it was some kind of sick charade, and all Woz could do was pat Heure on the head and sit with him, watching as he babbled incoherently and try to reach out for some floating cloud in the sky, and ignore it all because they had  _ won _ .

 

It was the reality of his future with Oma Zi-O, and all he could do was accept that it was just as meaningless and dead as a future without.  


 

 

 


End file.
